A White Rose
by Lady Kami of Dreams
Summary: ONE SHOT: Enemies, equals, lovers. They were fated to be together and destined to be ripped apart. One, a high priestess; the other a merciless demon lord.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.

* * *

ONE SHOT TIME!!!!

Sooooooo.... This is a little different than usual. It was originally written as one of my TAFE essays but has since been messing with my mind and I decided it needed to be posted. It is a little abstract, there are no names mentioned at all and requires a little imagination. I am merely putting it here to see if people like it. ^_^ I really hope you do. So without further ado I present

**A White Rose**

* * *

"_A rose is a mark of eternity..."_

Enemies, equals, lovers. They were fated to be together and destined to be ripped apart. One the high priestess; the other a merciless demon lord.

One training miko's to defend and protect.

One training armies to conquer and destroy.

Their paths had crossed, entwining like the silk fibres in a spider's web and somehow he had coveted her heart.

It was love.

Irrevocable and undeniable.

She had run vigorously for hours needing to escape her endless duties, and now she lay in the field staring up at the feathery vapours in the almost clear sky. Shapes formed taking on the structure of flowers, wilting and sad. Another looked like an arrow. Long and sharp and lethal. She loved him with every fibre of her body, yet they could not be. It was her duty to her people, the duty to protect and love and be _honest_ that pushed her to end it. It hurt, like a thousand knives stabbing her chest, knowing this was the last night.

As the clouds gathered and grew the skies darkened to dusk. She could feel a prickle in her eyes, a sag in her shoulders and a wound in her heart. She knew she had end the affair, it would do her no good to be seen fraternising with the enemy. Not only that, her best friend would never forgive her. It was his _brother_ after all. No longer could she love him with her words and body. But it did not mean that she would forget him or that her heart would no longer love.

The soft flow of the river hummed and the swish of the trees filled the silence, instilling a serene ambience. She wished that it would not have to stop; this love; these surreptitious meetings. She felt that for the first time in her life she had something of her own. A secret that only she and he knew; something that she could hold close to her heart and be allowed to love without judgement. But still her soul was culpable. She _was betraying_ her people.

Almost silent footsteps approached and she could not help the smile that graced her lips as eyes closed, she felt something soft and velvety stroke her cheek.

"_It is a symbol of eternity."_

A deep voice pulled her from her reverie as he greeted his miko. Opening her eyes she was met with a sad sight. He had come to her with scars on his face and she knew this _had_ to be the last night.

He too had come to say good bye.

He said nothing for an eternity before heaving a weary sigh. She could see him fighting himself. She knew how he felt. She too was waging a personal war. Leave or stay? Honour or shame? Love or life? A tear made its way down her cheek as he finally motioned for her to leave. She didn't want him to see her cry. Swiping angrily at the tears she turned to leave only to be ensnared by a strong clawed fingers. A single white rose was held out, a ghost of a crooked smile playing on his lips. He crooned into her ear; it was a gift of things to come. She took it shyly as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Maybe this was not the end after all. Inclining her head she turned to flee the field, but as she retreated, his army come crashing into the faction.

Indistinct orders were shouted and a chorus of laughter followed, but still she ran. It was on dusk and darkening rapidly, perhaps they had not seen her. Suddenly she a felt a sharp pain as something shot through her abdomen. She stopped and studied the arrow protruding from her belly before slowly turning to the now silent, smug army.

Standing front and centre, arrow notched and pointed in her direction was _him_.

It was in that moment that her heart shattered and she remembered who white roses were gifted to.

"_A white rose for the dead."_

His facial expression was indifferent, golden eyes cold and distant. His proud posture was stiff and statuesque, his whole disposition different to the youkai she knew and fell in love with. She had given him her heart, her body and her soul and he had repaid her with betrayal. It had been nothing but a game, and she was the toy. He had played her like the pawn she was in his game of chess; now he had finally captured the queen.

She could do nothing.

Shocked and losing blood and strength rapidly, not even her miko powers could heal her quickly enough to prevent death; the only course of action was to die with dignity. Straightening, she mustered all strength she had left before dropping to her knees and letting the endless expanse of eternal sleep consume her.

"_Be careful who gifts you a rose..."_

* * *

So?? What did everyone think?? Was it alright?? I just had to post it. I couldn't help myself lol but rest assured... for those who are reading my other story Sign Language... the chapter is written and is sitting in my Beta's inbox as we speak, ok. I am not slacking, I promise ^_^

Well I would really like it if you could spare a moment more to review me. I love reviews... they are like a drug to me, the more I get the more excited my fingers and imagination get and the faster I get more things written. Anyway... love you all

*Hugs*

~ Lady D. xxx


End file.
